More than the death
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: Leonardo is death, and Raph thinks is all his fault. Check out what the really problem is -For the TMNT 30th Anniversary Fics-


POV Raphael:

_It had been three weeks, THREE WEEKS! Since, Leo...left us, and it was all my fault_

Flashback:

*Ok, team, stay alert if someone is spying us - Our leader ordered

You have to said that every night? - I asked

Yes, yes I have

_I rolled my eyes and started running on the rooftops when I felt somenthing strange over there_

Stop! - I shouted

What´s wrong Raph? - Leo asked

Look - I said pointing some Kraang-droids on a van

What are they carring Donnie? - He asked

It looks like a...new weapon

What type of weapon? - I asked

A new fire weapon

It´s better to stop them - I expected

Wait Raph, we can´t only attacked them, we might have a plan - Leo answered

Yeah, whatever you said, and you don´t think they might will escape on that time? - I asked

Just follow my orders Raph

Well, I won´t wait here for a stupid order from you - I said jumping down and Mikey and Donnie followed me

_We were approaching the Kraangs when someone else reached the place._

You have my new arm? - He asked

The known as the Shredder is asking the Kraang, if the known as the new weapon is ready for the known as the Shredder, is the known as new weapon ready? - One Kraang asked while another Kraang affirmed with the head

Guys, it´s better to check out this another day - Mikey asked, we affirmed

_We were walking back when my foot hit a trash and get the attention of everyone._

The turtles! - Shredder shouted - Get them - He said to the Foot Soldiers, they started to approached to us

Guys, defeat them! - Leo shouted and started fighting

_We were against the Foot Clan, and Shredder get away with the weapon. We reached the fight to the rooftops. Then the Foot Soldiers called the Footbots and vanished, we were fighting against those robots when I didn´t noticed they were approaching to me with a sword._

Raph! - Leo shouted and pushed me away and get hurt with the sword.

_The next thing I saw was him falling down from the building to the ground._

Leonardo! - I shouted running towars him.

_I found him on the street blooding towards the mouth and nose, I noticed he wasn´t breathing and started hitting his chest._

C´mon Leonardo, wake up and let´s go back home - I said trying to not to cry, I knew he wouldn´t wake up.

Raphael - Donnie said putting his hand on my shoulder - His time came - He said with tears on his eyes

No, Leonardo - Mikey cried with tears on his face

Please Leo, bro, on´t do this to me - I said crying

Let´s go Raph - Donnie said

I can´t let him alone - I answered

What should he wanted? To stay strong - Mikey expected

Yo-yo-you´re right, better to let him on a place he could rest - I answered

_We let him on a hidden place on Central Park_

So-so-sorry bro - I said and started to cry*

End of Flashback:

_I am so sorry bro, if I only followed your orders_

_**In the south of the continent, there were two "persons" trying to find the way home.**_

Flashback:

*You promise nothing will happen to us? - She asked

I promise - He answered

_They were on the ocean, their boat exploted and they were in a life guard boat, freezing_

How we get in here? - She asked

I don´t know, we just tried to escape

I know*

End of Flashback

POV X:

_It had been two weeks since she and I get lost here, in a jungle... in Chile! I promised her to returned to our home, but there was three weeks since... that night._

Hey! - She shouted

Hey - I answered, she was beautiful as always

I bring some food

Oh, awesome

_We started to eat and then we looked at the beautiful night_

Hey - I asked - Are you ok?

Yeah...I only can´t believe that happened

Don´t worry, it will be ok

Why you didn´t returned home when you could?

Because I wanted to spent time with you

But... they must be worried, they must think you are died

Why they would think that?

Because the form I found you

The think that I must care about now is to go back home

I agree with that

It´s getting late, better to go to sleep

Ok

_We walked to our lair and started to falled asleep._

Goodnight...Leo

Goodnight Karai

_I promise we will return home soon._

**This is my story guys, do you like it? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake**  
**The TMNT 2012 doesn´t belongs to me, they are from Nickelodeon, thanks guys**


End file.
